


Just One

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AkiraxAnn, Day 2 Touch/Kiss, F/M, RenAnn, RenxAnn, ShuAnn Week, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Silly Ann, Trolling Ren, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Just one!she bargained.Just one and I promise to never try again!





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAnn week Day 2 - Touch/ **Kiss**
> 
> Woot! Second day! Time for the next prompt

It had been a few days since the police interrogation and Ren still needed to lay on the low, in case it was discovered that he’s still alive. Until Shido was exposed of his corruption and lies, Ren would have to limit his time outside the café for now.

That also meant him having to miss school.

It was strange for some reason—not seeing him in class. Looking at her reflection in the window beside her, Ann would imagine him right at that usual spot behind her, leaning over his desk with a hand under his chin as he looked outside like her, deep in a quiet muse until the teacher called on him to answer some question in the middle of class. Occasionally, her eyes would linger on his reflection until his eyes caught hers, where she’d then immediately turn away, acting like she was doing something else.

On this Saturday afternoon after school, since it would be a while before Ren would return, along with an exam coming up in a few weeks, Ann came down to Café Leblanc to bring him some notes and assignments from class so he wouldn’t fall behind.

“Good afternoon, Boss!” Ann said to the middle-aged owner working on a crossword puzzle at the small coffee bar, little bells chiming as she shut the entrance door behind her.

“Ah, Ann-chan.” Sojiro lowered the half-rolled magazine, giving her a welcoming smile. “What brings you here today?”

“I’m just bringing Ren some notes and homework from class. Want to make sure he doesn’t fall behind.”

“I see. Well, that’s very kind of you,” he said, craning his head toward the attic before resuming his puzzle. “He’s upstairs.”

“Thanks, Boss!” She gave a brief bow, then made her way up the stairs.

Ann was about to call Ren’s name until she reached the top, where she saw him sitting on the sofa, sleeping away peacefully. It looked like he had been reading a novel before he fell to slumber, seeing how it laid out all open and prone over his lap.

The blonde giggled as she walked over and set her school satchel on the sofa, taking a seat next to him. He looked so cute like this, sleeping with his glasses all crooked on his face. Ever so carefully, she reached for those glasses, sliding them off slowly as if pulling a Jenga piece out from a tower of blocks.

He made no movement. Good. It seemed like her stealth thieving skills that she acquired during her time in the Metaverse were put to use here very well.

She just sat there and gazed at him, admiring just how handsome he looked without his glasses. It was no doubt that she had a little crush on her leader, often daydreaming how they could just be together day and night. She wondered if she should tell him. Should she? Soon? What if he didn’t feel the same way? God, that would be awkward.

A rueful sigh escaped her as she set the glasses next to the retro TV set on the nearby table. Perhaps it’d be best to keep it on the low for now. Besides, Ren was a very special friend to her; she wouldn’t want something as silly as a little crush to ruin their friendship.

His hair looked so soft though.

She brushed a few strands of his tousled raven hair away from his eyes. So soft and fuzzy. She wanted to run her fingers through it more, but decided against it lest it woke him up. Seeing his full complexion like this, he looked much more peaceful than ever despite all the cuts and bruises over his face from that brutal police interrogation.

Her fingers traced over a blackened blemish on his cheek, stroking it ever so lightly. _All these bruises and cuts... You’ve endured so much pain just to protect all of us..._ she thought to herself, a doleful look in her eye.

With all the stresses in his life and the Phantom Thieves, Ann wished there was something she could do to make it easier for him. If only she had the healing skills like Morgana and Makoto in the real world, perhaps she could alleviate some of those injuries he had all over his body.

But, even with all the cuts and bruises on his face, he was still handsome as ever. His lips looked so smooth—so tempting as soft feathery breaths drifted from them.

She wondered what it would’ve felt like to press her lips against his. Would it turn her legs into pudding and make her fall over the ground? Or would it make gravity cease, letting her float up high in the clear blue sky?

How would she know? She’s never kissed a boy before.

However, this could be a good opportunity to try it out—without him even knowing.

Ann turned her head to the right, then left, eyes scanning all over the room. No one around. Good.

She scooted closer until the side of her thigh lightly brushed against his. Her head moved forward, aiming for his lips slowly… slowly… very slowly.

She froze for a moment and then immediately pulled back.

 _W-W-What the hell am I doing!?!?!?_ she scolded herself, touching her flaring red cheeks as she realized the idiocy of her actions. What if that woke him up and he caught her? Would she get in trouble? Would he cringe and scorn her for stealing just one simple kiss? How would she come up with a clever excuse for that? The thought of how it would play out mortified her.

_But, I may never get this chance again..._

Ren stirred, but still remained asleep, his head slightly tilting toward her.

Then again, he didn’t seem like a light sleeper.

 _Just one!_ she bargained. _Just one and I promise to never try again!_

She tried leaning toward him once more, moving closer—carefully, one inch at a time. Then, closer... and closer... and closer... and...

Her lips were merely inches from touching his when she paused, hesitating as her heart doubled in her chest. So close... This was the closest she’s ever been with him.

_Oh my god! My heart is pounding so hard... What should I do?_

Maybe she should pull back. It wasn’t too late to turn back now.

...

No. She was here now. There was no way she was turning back now, not when she came all this way to reach her goal.

So, she finally moved forward... giving a little peck to his lips.

 _I did it!_ She thought to herself when she pulled back, pumping a fist in the air. _I kissed him! I really—_

Her little internal victory dance didn’t last when Ren stirred, a slight crease in his eyebrows which nearly stopped Ann’s heart, hoping to God that she didn’t wake him with all the movement she made. Much to her relief, his facial features relaxed, and he was still asleep.

 _Phew…_ She wiped her brow. _That was a close one._

Now would be the time to get out—before he actually woke up and questioned why she was sitting so close to him.

As she was about to get up from her spot, however, something suddenly grasped her wrist. Immediately, she whipped her head around, azure eyes catching a very wide awake Ren with a lazy smirk playing on his lips.

The color on her face drained, her body jolting at the way his silver impenetrable eyes scrutinized hers

“And just where do you think you’re going?” he asked, tugging her back down into the sofa next to him.

 _Crap!_ she cursed internally. _Was he up this whole time!?_

“O-Oh! Uh... H-Hello, Ren!” She gave him a nervous smile, her mouth twitching a bit. “Looks like you just woke up! S-Sorry! Did I wake you?”

He snickered, mischief in his silver eyes. “You did.”

Oh, god. Did the kiss wake him up? Or was it her movement? Both? Her stomach flipped. Hopefully, he woke up moments after she kissed him. “I... I-I just came here to drop off some notes and homework from class. I’m sorry if I was too loud.”

“Did you?” he said, leaning forward. “So why were you sitting close to me just now?”

“U-Umm...” A hint of red tinged her cheeks. “...W-Well... I-I was just––”

“Hmm... I coulda swore I felt you playing with my hair for a bit..”

Ann gasped, her heart exploding in her chest as a mortified expression plastered her face. “Wait... Y-You... You were up this whole time!?”

He had the smuggest look on his face. “ _Maybe_...”

Her eyes narrowed sharply, glaring daggers at him.“W-What!? Oh my god! Why were you pretending!?”

“Well... I thought of playing a trick to surprise you midway... but I guess you ended up surprising me in the end. Heh heh.”

“You...” She scowled, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Y-You jerk!!! You should’ve just told me you were awake!!!”

“Why? So I wouldn’t know how you tried to sneak a kiss on me?”

Ann tried to retort, but the words tangled up in her mouth.

“Heh. You really did kiss me. Didn’t think you were going to follow through, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I-I....”

“So...” he drawled in a smooth baritone, moving closer. “I’m guessing you kinda like me, huh?”

Ann blushed furiously again. “I, um...”

“Otherwise...” He began playing with one of her pigtails, twirling the ends around his finger. “...you wouldn’t have tried to kiss me, right?”

Ann slapped his hand away.“S-Stop mocking me!!!!” she snarled, seething with vexation.

“Oh?” His smirk deepened. “You’re not denying it?”

“F-Fine!!!” she conceded, throwing her arms up in the air. “Yeah, I like you! So, what if I do? Got a problem with that?”

“Hmm....” he mused, rubbing his chin in what seemed like contemplation. “No. Kinda had a feeling that you did. Heh heh.”

“You’re such a dick...” she growled, eyeing him with disdain.

“Aw,” he cooed, patting her head dotingly. “Don’t be mad because I beat you to your little scheme.”

“Gee... Well, it’s nice knowing that you’re getting a kick out of poking fun at my feelings...” She turned away, crossing her arms in a giant fit. “I can’t believe my first kiss was wasted like this. Give it back to me, you big jerk!”

“Too bad. It’s mine now. No returns.”

She growled, but said nothing, refusing to make eye-contact.

He laughed, poking his head around to try and catch her avoidant eyes. “Aw, come on, Ann. Lighten up. You know I’m just messing with you.”

She ignored him, her only response a “Hmph!” as she kept turning away from him.

“You can’t be angry with me forever, you know?”

She didn’t budge, maintaining her stubborn demeanor.

“Oh? Ignoring me, huh?” He scooted closer. “Well, then...” he said, reaching out to cup her cheek and facing her toward him. “...Fine. Keep trying. I’ll make you give in.”

With that said, he leaned forward and kissed her. She stiffened at first with wide shimmering eyes, then eventually gave in as he placed one hand to the back of her head and drew her closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm that she melted, her limbs practically turning to pudding as he continued to kiss her again and again.

“There,” he said after he pulled back a bit, a little smirk plastered on his face. “Better?”

“I...” she faltered with another blush for a moment before resorting back to her vexed state, angrily pointing at him. “...I’m still mad at you!”

He gave a soft chuckle, leaning toward her again with that smug look on his face. “You kissed me back though. Didn’t seem like you were as angry that time.”

“F-Fine...so maybe it made me feel a little better...” she muttered lowly, voice barely audible.

“Good,” he said with a blithe smile, cupping her flushed cheek in his palm. “Then, I guess I’ll just keep doing that ‘til you’re all better.”

And he kissed her again, melting her all over once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuAnn week everyone :3 So many wonderful ShuAnn fanfiction to read out there right now. I must go and catch up on them!!!
> 
> RVK


End file.
